Hot Summer Daze
by DreamOutLoud31
Summary: Zander and Stevie enjoy the sun away from the band, but the summer heat isn't the only heat going around ;) Just a fluffy little Zevie one shot I wrote today! This is the first story I've ever posted on FanFiction! Please read and review! Rated T, just to be safe!


**Hey everyone! I'm Jade (Some of you may know me on twitter as DreamOutLoud31) and I've been writing fanfiction for a LONG time. I don't post it online. I usually just write for myself but I've decided to share it with all of you now! The main ships I write about are Zevie and Seddie. So here's a one-shot that was inspired by the impending Summer here in Australia 3**

**I don't own anything except the concept of the story :D**

The hot sun was beaming down as I sat on the crisp green grass. I laugh nonchalantly at the prints it had made on my tanned thigh. Sighing contently I returned to my position before and turned my head upwards to the warm summer air and closed my eyes.

"Stevie, I have the ice-creams", Zanders charismatic voice interrupted my thoughts. I popped one eye open and smiled at him, grabbing the cone from his hand.

"Thanks. I hadn't noticed you left?" I said turning towards him.

"I didn't say anything. You looked so beautiful and content. Like an angel" He smiled again, though this time I knew was trying to flirt with me. I laughed at him.

"Zander Robbins. Stop trying to flatter me. I'm your best friend!" Zander only smiled wider and shook his head.

"Stevie Baskara. The only girl I know who can resist me and my Robbins charm." I laughed a little… plucking a daisy that was growing just beside me from the ground. I studied it closely and let my mind wonder.

"Mom used to make me daisy chains whenever we went to the park. I'd wear them and pretend I was a fairy… I thought the crown gave me magical powers…" I laughed sadly. My mother had died of cancer when I was just eight… I had only vague memories of her beauty and kindness left… The only things I could hold on to since my father had gotten rid of all her things to make room for my stepmother.

"She would have been really proud of the amazing, beautiful, talented girl you are now Stevie…" Zanders soft voice cut through the air.

"Still not falling for you." I teased, punching his arm, trying to break the tension, not wanting to dwell on the thoughts of my mothers death any longer.

"I wasn't trying to charm you… I really mean it. By the way… Your ice-cream is melting" I gasped as the ice-cream fell off the cone and onto my arm.

"OH! Cold! Ahhh!" I was laughing hysterically as I held my arm out, shaking it. My eyes were squinted closed trying to get it off. Then the next thing I knew I felt Zanders rough hand wrap around my wrist and then, much to my surprise, I felt a pair of soft moist lips on my arm. My eyes instantly shot open, just in time to see Zander laughing at me and licking his lips.

"Did you just… LICK MY ARM!?" I scrunched up my nose laughing a little at him and then laughed more when I saw the smudge of chocolate on his cheek.

"Hey Zander… You have a little…"

"What!? I have what!?" He yelled at me, agitated.

I leaped forward and got him into a headlock and licked his cheek.

"Stevie! Gross!" Zander yelled gripping onto my stomach and slamming me to the ground. I was giggling like mad as Zander started to tickle my stomach

"Z! CAN'T. BREATHE!" I still had my cone in my hand so, without a second thought, I smashed it on his mouth. He looked at me stunned but laughed it off then paused to peel parts of the cone off his face.

"Chocolate is a good look on you, Z." I winked at him. He rolled his eyes and wiped away at his face. When he finished he looked down at me.

It was then that I realised the rather… inappropriate... position we were in. Zander was straddling me around the waist… my hands rested on his thighs and my tank top was riding half way up my stomach. Usually I was okay with this sort of thing… Zander and I had never known the meaning of personal space. It's just the way we always were with each other. Though this time, it was different. My heart was beating at a million miles per hour and I could feel the heat quickly rising to my cheeks. My eyes trailed up to see Zander biting his lip and looking right into my eyes.

Looking away, I began to frustratedly blow at a piece of hair in my face that was in the way. Above me, Zander chuckled. He reached down, picking up the stand of hair and gently tucked it behind my ear. Then, instead of retrieving his hand, he rested his thumb on my cheek and caressed my face. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen. Staring into his eyes like a deer caught in headlights.

The science was unbearable… every second felt like an eternity.

"Your eyes make me melt just like chocolate in the blissful sun…" He spoke in a low and rather... sexy… voice.

Dazed… I replied in a soft tone.

"What did I tell you about flirting with me…It's not going to wor-" Zander's soft lips landed on mine before I could finish my sentence.

A shock of electricity buzzed through me and the butterflies were returning with vengeance. I when I could finally re-gain some piece of mind ,I started to move my lips in sync with his. His hands trailed down to grip at my waist, his thumbs rubbing soft circles in my skin.

All sense had been thrown out of the window as I kissed my best friend with more passion this time, running my hands through his curly hair. It soon turned into a heated make out session until both of us had to come up for air.

I was blushing like mad when I realised what had just occurred. Zander got off me, and adjusted his plaid shirt.

When he stood up, I still sat there breathing heavily, running my hand through my wavy hair. When I finally stood up, I tried hard to regain my confidence and compose myself, avoiding Zanders gaze. I didn't know what to say to him. Still in shock, I began to walk back up to the pool at our house. Where Nelson, Kevin and Kelsey were, no doubt, wondering where we had both disappeared to. All I could hear was the sound of the leaves crunching under my feet as I wove my way around the trees on my way back.

Then, pair of hands gripped around my stomach, my back hitting his rock hard stomach as he pulled me to him.

"Zander…" I whispered weakly, as his hot breath came down onto down my neck. The smell of his cologne filling my senses.

"Can't charm you babe? I told you no one could resist me…" his lips brushed against my ear as he spoke, giving me goose bumps. Before I could retort, he let go of me and started to jog up towards the house. When I got myself together again, I yelled after him trying to catch up.

"Wait! What!? Zander! Was this all just a game to you!?" I could hear him laugh in the distance as he jogged away and I slowed up a bit. Disappointment immediately started to flood my mind, until I felt my phone buzz. I pulled it out of my pocket.

It was from Zander.

_I was just messing with you baby. You just looked so damn hot out there in the sun I couldn't stay away from you anymore ;)_

_- Z x_

I smiled at the text and decided to walk slower to the pool… I wasn't quite ready to face all of the others… What on earth was I going to say? I imagined the absurd reactions of our band mates in my head when Zander and I would tell them…

_Stevie: "Zander and I kissed…"_

_Nelson: "So…are you two like…going out now?"_

_Kacey: __**squeals**__ "AWWW! I knew this would happen!"_

_Kevin: "Really? Just a kiss? Zander came back with sex hair."_

_Zander: "DUDE."_

_Kevin: "What!?"_

I cringed at the thought… Oh boy was I in for it...

But maybe falling for my best friend wasn't such a bad thing…

Maybe… it was a risk I was willing to take….

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review. Constructive criticism is accepted :P (PS: thanks for letting me know about the Kelsey thing xD lol)**

**Jade x**


End file.
